


Mary Skelter Oneshots

by ThisExcellentObsession



Category: Mary Skelter
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisExcellentObsession/pseuds/ThisExcellentObsession
Summary: These oneshots take place after the True Ending of Mary Skelter Remake. Some will follow canon and others may not.
Relationships: Little Mermaid/Otsuu (Mary Skelter)
Kudos: 2





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Mary Skelter 2 and Mary Skelter Remake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Mermaid's perspective of the True Ending of Mary Skelter 2 before everything goes back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel angst and I must share it.

She kept on running. Her friends were running with her. The sound of their footsteps filled her ears along with the heavy stomps (?) of the thing chasing them.

What was she running from?

That's right. That Tower Nightmare. The one that speared Alice through, or the Marchen copy of her, mercilessly. Jack died watching her die. At least, those two died together. How did things become like this? Was it when she and Otsuu rescued Alice, Jack, and the rest of the prisoners from the Jail? Was it when she joined Dawn?

However, all she could do now is run with the rest of the Blood Maidens. Something was off. Their group was missing more people than it should be. It was missing a certain pair of triplets. Where are Thumbelina, Snow White, and Sleeping Beauty? Where did they go?

Did she leave them behind like the disintegrating corpses of Nightmare Jack and Alice and their Marchen copies? Did she leave them behind like the dead members of Dawn? Like Chiaki?

She ran back only to find **them**. Or more specifically their dead bodies. The sisters together in death in the way that they would have never achieved in life. Their arguing has finally ceased, but not in the way she wanted!

Why couldn't have things been different? All she wanted was to live with her family that included Alice, Jack, and the Thumbelina sisters. Chiaki's death didn't hurt her as much as the deaths today did! She doesn't want to feel this empty.

* * *

The portal was closing with Red Riding Hood and Kaguya on the other side. Why are they staying over there? It's too dangerous! The Tower Nightmare can catch up at any second!

"Maybe this time, I can truly be an older sister." What do you mean by that! You were always my older sister!

Then, a light of hope shined through when Rapunzel and Cinderella squeezed through to the other side of the wall using a small hole, but they refused to reopen the portal. Why? They're going to die if all of them don't fight together!

"Rapunzel strong! We can defeat baddie on our own!" Both of you are strong! But it's not enough to defeat it by yourselves!

She begged them to come back, but they just ran away. Everyone left tried opening the hole even wider, so anyone of them could slip through and help the other four, but they took too long. Once the portal opened again, all of their bodies were... were... no longer intact. 

Why... why... even sis is dead.

She thought Gretel was going to lead Otsuu, Hameln, and her to a safer spot to enact her plan. However, her plan was her betrayal. She gave them an escape from Blood Skelter with her sleeping pills, but the Hameln and Gretel, the only two left standing, were not strong enough to end the Nightmare before it hurt them beyond saving.

Gretel was a pile. Even more mangled than how her brother, Hansel, looked from the Mystery Nigh-no Alice- savaging him. What did she feel in her last moments? Was it regret for not doing much? Or satisfaction at stalling the Nightmare for Hameln to defeat it?

Hameln was no better. Her flute laid in pieces next to her. No more will she be able to call little Marchen buddies to help her. However, unlike Gretel, she was still alive, but her hands were cold and weak.

"I couldn't even protect Gretel. What kind of hero am I? I was the Demon King to the very end. Even then, I could only destroy." No, Hameln, you did the best you could! You protected Otsuu and her!

But why did this all had to happen? If only she could have died in their place!

Then, Otsuu started convulsing in pain. Her screams of pain shook Little Mermaid down to the core. If Little Mermaid lost her prince, she would no longer be able to handle the reality of the world. This cruel, harsh world that took the rest of her family away. She could not let Otsuu leave this world too!

Why was she talking about not looking at her? Is she telling Little Mermaid not to look for her?

How could she not after they were.... the only ones left?

Little Mermaid chased after her prince, who then showed her true form. A Nightmare from the future who came to save her. Save her from what? What would she need saving from?

Otsuu never did explain. Only said that she died.

However, Otsuu did confirm that in the world where Little Mermaid had died, everyone was happier. And alive. Otsuu wanted to revive their dead friends using Witchcraft, but the only way to get back those they have lost was by resetting the world to its natural order.

So they did. Little Mermaid fell to the blade of her sister, and Otsuu wandered for 10 years without the knowledge that the one she had been seeking had died a long time ago.

* * *

  
I woke up to see... Red Riding Hood shaking me. Her outfit looked different than the one in my dream. It was red. Her hair was also longer than the sis in my dream.

Why would sis be in my room?.

Wait, this is not my room! I think I stayed in her room, so I could learn more about the sis in this timeline, who I was unable to grow up with unlike in the altered timeline.

"Mermie! Are you okay! You just started crying in your sleep." She's even calling me by the nickname she called me in the altered timeline.

This is the most worried I've seen sis act. Usually, she's so cheery. Is it because of me?

"It's fine. I just had a bad dream." It would be better if I don't tell her what it was about. She doesn't need to know how bad things got in a timeline where I lived.

Sis shook her head, "Please tell me what it's about. I can tell it has been hurting you! You weren't just crying once. You cried the whole time you were sleeping." She didn't seem to want let go of my nightmare.

Should I tell her about it? If she knows about it, wouldn't it make it more likely for her to not want to sacrifice herself again? I don't want it to happen again. I can't let it happen again!

So, I took a deep breath and started to tell my story, "It was about everyone but Otsuu and I dying," her face seemed pensive as I continued, "No one was spared from it. Even Rappy and Cinderella died. Only Otsuu and I lived..."

Her face was one of shock after hearing my story because Otsuu, Jack, and I chose not inform everyone else about what happened in the world that Otsuu had created.

I had to continue, "We could have fought it together! No one needed to die. Why did you all have to die? That world started with Otsuu and I, and it ended the same way."

She looked pained as she tried to come up with words to answer me, but I made sure to stop her before she could.

"Please don't sacrifice yourself again. I don't think I can live with it if you do." These are my honest feelings. I just don't know what to do about these nightmares I'm having. I can only tell the sis in front of me to not sacrifice herself ever again.

Sis hugs me, and I want more of that familiar warmth. A similar one to the one I will never feel again yet I am feeling here.

She smiles shakily, "Hey, don't worry Mermie! No one's going to die. I'll make sure of it! We've got everyone here, and we're all pretty strong."

"Yeah, we're all pretty strong, aren't we." I remarked wryly.

Even despite her words, I still want a guarantee that that tragedy will never happen again.

"Do you promise?"

"Yeah, I do."

I'm glad. Although I may never ever see the sis of my old world, I can at least keep this one alive.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some angst. What if Otsuu's wish was a different one?

"Please let me meet Little Mermaid again!"

The Witchcraft core granted her wish by allowing her meet Little Mermaid's... dead body.

Her corpse was still fresh and looked exactly like the day that Otsuu had last seen her.

This isn't what she wanted! She wanted to meet Little Mermaid again! Not like this!

"Lit...leee.......Me....rrr..ma..id......want....seee."

Her wish will never be granted because of that hooded girl.

If only she hadn't killed Little Mermaid! If only!

She needs to die. Die. Die. DIE!

\-------‐-----‐------------  
A nightmare was lying in wait as the Blood Expedition Team came back, and Red Riding Hood had killed it but not without perishing herself.

BAD END

**Author's Note:**

> The True Ending hit me so hard, but the sacrifices made in it made little sense to me.


End file.
